A wealth of Internet applications offer unprecedented opportunities for the enhancement of collaborative environments by enabling users to exchange, organize and search through vast amounts of information. At the same time, new challenges are inevitably presented in harnessing the capabilities of these applications, while preventing their misuse. It is thus important to develop systems and tools that allow users to understand and make the most efficient and secure use of these applications.
Such tools and methods typically rely on test data generated using simulated information. Thus, in turn, it is important to be able to simulate information exchange resulting from the interactions of millions of individuals in a manner that is statistically and semantically realistic, reproducible and controllable. Conventional methods for simulating test information, however, tend to be limited with regard to the types of data used to generate the simulated information, as well as with regard to the types of activities that may be tested.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for dynamic content generation.